


El Plan Dorado

by parisdesai



Series: El Plan Dorado [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisdesai/pseuds/parisdesai
Summary: “No.” Berlin said as he shook his head and removed his badge and gun from his holster while placing it on Sergio’s desk. “You don’t have me.”“Andrés.” Sergio said in shock. “What the fuck are you doing?”“I love what I do and I love this job. But I’m not going to be a part of this and if I have to quit to make sure I get out of it then so be it.” Andrés said as he turned his back to his brother and walked to the door.“I chose you over Martín.” Berlin said as he kept his back towards Sergio. “I thought you understood how hard that was for me but clearly you didn't and still don’t understand.”“Text me when you decide to apologize Sergio.” He said as he slammed open the office door but instead of being met with the familiar grey paint of the walls he was met with a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes.“Leaving so soon?” Martín asked with an arrogant smirk that didn’t quite match the tired look in his eyes.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Series: El Plan Dorado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	El Plan Dorado

* * *

The silence from the small metal box was short lived as the dimly lit elevator opened its silver doors and Special Agent In Charge Andrés de Fonollosa made his way into the common area of his office in a clean black suit.

“Ms. Jiménez and Doctor Ramos.” Andrés said as he greeted the duo with a smirk and they quieted down their laughing at one of the desks. “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning Berlin.” Moscow replied with a kind smile as Nairobi nodded her head with a smile of her own.

The city names were an idea provided by The Director of the FBI and enforced by the higher ranking officials within the organization. “Safety Precautions” is what they had called it when in reality Andrés doubted a nickname would help anyone in the middle of a life threatening situation but regardless he played along with the ridiculous rules that were read off to him every Monday morning like clockwork.

“Have you heard the news?” Nairobi asked Andrés curiously. “You’ve got a newbie showing up today.”

“Oslo’s replacement?” Berlin questioned as his eyes briefly scanned the photo of the young Serbian man that was displayed on the memorial wall opposite of where the desks were placed.

“Yeah.” Moscow said softly. “Apparently her name is Stockholm.”

“I’ll pray for her.” Andrés sneered as he focused his attention from the framed picture and back onto the two employees standing before him. “Because I think it’s clear to everyone that Special Agent Oliveira is incapable of leading her team considering Oslo was the second agent this year that has died due to her incompetence and ignorance towards the job.”

“Tokyo’s a damn good agent.” Nairobi defended.

“Dr. Ramos is the best coroner in the country and you.” Berlin said as he stared at Nairobi. “You’re the best forensic scientist and analyst I’ve ever met. We all have our expertises.”

“So in saying that perhaps Special Agent Oliveira should stick to what she does best which is focusing on raids and rape cases.” He added with a patronizing smirk.

“Berlin is correct.” Moscow said with a reluctant sigh. “Tokyo was promoted at the beginning of this year and she was granted permission to lead her own team. Since then two of her teammates have died because she doesn’t follow the rules.”

“You don’t play by the rules either.” Nairobi said as she turned her head to face Berlin with a slight frown.

“I never claimed too.” Andrés said matter of factly. “But the reality is I don’t get my team killed when I decide to go rogue and I always get results. Can Special Agent Oliveira say the same?”

“No.” Agent Pablo Josef interjected loudly as he made his way over to the trio standing in the middle of the office. “She can’t say the same.” 

Andrés smiled widely to himself as he saw his teammate and most importantly his friend walk over to the group.

“Brotha!” Bogotá exclaimed with joy as he engulfed Berlin in a bear hug. 

If this were anybody else Andrés would have already pulled his gun on them and forced them to apologize for wrinkling his freshly ironed suit but this wasn’t just anybody else. This was his friend, his teammate, and one of the only men to have stood by him since that fateful day he collapsed in the field due to his illness. 

To put it in simple terms Berlin owed Bogotá his life and that was a debt that no man could ever forget about so in turn he tolerated Pablo and his non existent use of manners.

“Hello my friend.” Andrés said as he felt the larger man release his grip on his body and slowly back away with a grin etched across his face. “How are you?”

“I’m fantastic! After all, I had a beautiful woman in my bed last night!” Pablo exclaimed with a wink.

“Is that so?” Andrés asked as he turned to a flustered looking Nairobi with a devilish smirk on his handsome face. “I wonder who that woman could’ve been.”

Nairobi’s face flushed a deep shade of red as she realized all eyes were on her. 

“Why is everyone looking at me?” She chuckled nervously.

She knew why.

Everyone in the office has anticipated the moment Bogotá and Nairobi were finally going to sleep together because as much as Ágata hated to admit it, she adores Pablo, and he has made it blatantly clear that he feels the same towards her.

“I’m going back down to my lab.” Nairobi grumbled but before she could a slim male figure running down the room crashed into her.

“Denver!” Ágata practically screamed as Berlin struggled to hold in his chuckle of amusement. “What the fuck man?!”

“I’m so sorry Nairobi.” Agent Ramos said sincerely as he jutted his arms out in her direction to steady her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She mumbled.

“Why the hell are you running anyway? You are supposed to be a professional while at work.” Moscow said sternly as he scolded his son.

“Papa…” Denver tried to say but Moscow interrupted him before he could even begin to defend himself.

“It’s Dr. Ramos at work.” The older man said emphatically.

“Dr. Ramos...right.” Denver said dryly.

“Why were you running?” Andrés snapped impatiently.

“Tokyo.” Agent Ramos said barely above a whisper.

“Tokyo?” Nairobi asked. “What’s wrong with her now?”

“The newbie came in and before she could even introduce herself Tokyo was already screaming at her for breathing the wrong way I swear.” Denver said in disbelief as he recalled the scene in his head. “Apparently Rio hasn’t called or texted her since he left last week for his meeting in Paris.”

Andrés laughed loudly at the younger agent's words and he didn’t miss the astonished expressions on everyone's faces as he did so.

“What did Special Agent Oliveira expect?” Berlin asked with a smirk. “She got herself involved with a _child_.”

“Rio isn’t a child.” Denver argued. “He’s one of the smartest men I’ve ever met in my life. Isn’t that why he’s the head of I.T. here?”

“He is very intelligent when it comes to computers.” Andrés agreed. “But he lacks common sense.”

“Denver!” A voice bellowed and Berlin swallowed down his need to laugh as Denver’s face turned ghost white.

“Yes?” He squeaked out as Tokyo made her way into the common area with a blonde curly haired woman who Andrés assumed to be the newbie following behind her almost like a puppy chasing after it’s owner.

“Have you heard anything from Rio yet?” She asked him with the tiniest amount of hope evident in her voice.

“No.” Denver said as he gulped at the glare he received in return.

“Tokyo.” Berlin said patronizingly. “Perhaps you shouldn’t be so concerned about your flavor of the month considering he probably just decided to do the smart thing and leave you.”

“You don’t know what Rio has and hasn’t decided.” Tokyo spat as the newbie jumped at her new boss’s harsh tone and Denver looked at her with sympathy. “I know something is wrong. He _always_ checks in with me and now it’s been five days without any communication.”

“Honey as much as I hate to admit this he may just be ghosting you.” Nairobi said with a sad smile on her face.

“He was supposed to check in with The Bureau and he hasn’t.” Agent Oliveira said. “Something isn’t right. I can feel it.”

“Then if you’re so concerned go ask The Director about it.” Berlin said dismissively. “But don’t bother us with your elementary school investigation. Okay Nancy Drew?”

“I fucking hate you.” Tokyo exclaimed. “I don’t even know how you were given the role of _Special Agent In Charge_.”

“Because I don’t get my teammates killed and I don’t pursue romantic relationships with the people I work with.” Andrés said as he ignored Pablo’s side eye towards him.

“Shut up.” Tokyo said venomously.

“How many people have died since you were promoted to Team Leader? Two right?” Berlin said with an amused grin. “You’re ex boyfriend and Oslo to be more specific.”

“They died because of your incompetence.” He added.

“At least I didn’t get my job because my younger brother is The Director of this shithole.” She said.

“Director Marquina didn’t give me the job because he’s my brother.” Berlin said with a dashing smile. “He gave me the job because I get results and because I’m damn good at what I do.”

“The jury is still out on that one.” Marseille screamed as Helsinki and him made their way over to the group with cups of coffee in their hands.

“Very funny.” Andrés said clearly unimpressed with his comment but he got no response in return.

Marseille along with Bogotá have been constant members of Andrés’ team since the man had been promoted to lead a group of agents many years ago and that is why Berlin allowed the duo to cross the personal lines that he had once strictly set for any coworker he worked with.

“Agent Fernández.” Andrés said. “Do you have any more comments to add?”

Marseille just simply shook his head silently as Berlin sighed.

Hugo Fernández was a man whom Andrés respected but his speech was limited not because of his lack of knowledge in the language but because of his hatred of socializing.

So as Berlin stood there he realized that Marseille had spoken his one sentence for the day and he would now remain mute until tomorrow morning when he’d choose to speak again.

“Have you heard from Rio yet?” Helsinki asked Tokyo as the feisty thirty year old shook her head.

“No.” She said softly.

“We heard in the break room that The Director has a new case he’s going to assign to someone.” The Serbian man said as Marseille nodded in agreement.

“I heard that too.” Bogotá interjected.

“Interesting.” Nairobi said. “Do we know what the case is about?”

“No clue.” Agent Josef said with a shrug.

“I’m confident that we’ll find out eventually.” Andrés said as everyone chuckled at his unconcerned tone of voice. “For now let’s just stay calm and wait until the case is brought to our attention.”

“Who is that?” Dr. Ramos asked as the elevator dinged to life and its doors opened to reveal a woman and two men walking out of it simultaneously.

“Who the fuck is in charge here?!” The woman screamed out as the elevator doors shut behind her and her friends.

“And who may you be?” Andrés asked smoothly as he made his way over to the elevator where the new group of people had just emerged from.

“Special Agent Raquel Murillo.” The mysterious woman snapped. “I’m with NCIS.”

“NCIS?” Denver blurted out with a mocking laugh. “Why the fuck are navy cops in our building?”

“Agent Ramos. I suggest you show our guests some hospitality otherwise I promise you that by the end of the day you’ll be unemployed.” Andrés said casually as if he didn’t just threaten the man's job.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Berlin asked as he turned his head to look at Agent Murillo with his trademark smirk on his face.

“Does someone want to tell me who the fuck took my case away from me?!” She screamed as the two men standing behind her flinched due to her sudden outburst and the attendees who were previously bustling around the office had stopped to watch what would undoubtedly be a show.

“I’m afraid I’m not aware of what you’re talking about.” Andrés replied.

“Sure.” Raquel scoffed clearly not believing him. “Who even are you anyway?”

“I’m Special Agent In Charge Andrés de Fonollosa.” Berlin said as he offered her his hand to shake.

“I don’t shake hands with men that steal my cases from me and then lie about it.” She said harshly as Andrés narrowed his eyes at her.

“Listen.” He snapped as his calm approach to the topic quickly vanished. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t been assigned a new case and neither has my team. So if you’re going to disrespect my agents or myself in our own office again I’ll kindly ask security to escort you off the premises before you can even think about doing so.” 

“We won’t get along if you keep speaking to me like that Special Agent Fonollosa.” Raquel said with attitude. “I hope you understand that.”

“Raquel.” Andrés said mockingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Quite honestly I don’t care.”

“What is going on here?!” A familiar voice exclaimed as Berlin’s mouth twitched up into a wide smirk.

“Director.” Andrés acknowledged smoothly as he turned to face the man in charge. “How kind of you to come join the fun.”

“What is going on here?” Sergio repeated as he pushed his glasses nervously up to the bridge of his nose.

“My name is Special Agent Raquel Murillo. I work for NCIS.” Raquel explained as Sergio furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m Director Marquina.” Sergio said. “May I ask why NCIS has arrived in my building?”

“I was made aware this morning that the FBI has taken jurisdiction over a case that was _mine_.” Agent Murillo said with a frown. “I came to take it back.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Sergio replied as Andres smiled at his brother's unforgiving tone.

“And why not?” A man behind Raquel asked. “The case involved the disappearance of one of _our_ men not yours therefore what happens shouldn’t be up to you.”

“Unfortunately that’s not entirely true.” Director Marquina said as everyone in the room looked at him perplexed. “One of my agents is missing as well.”

“Since when?” Raquel challenged as Sergio sighed loudly.

“I’m not going to discuss this case with you out here in the open. Please follow me to my office and we can discuss the matter further.” He said as Raquel reluctantly nodded her head and ordered her agents to follow behind her as they made their way up the stairs with Sergio.

“Agent Fonollosa! Agent Fernández! Agent Josef! Agent Oliveira! Agent Ramos! And Ms.Jiménez! Please come to my office as well!” Sergio screamed as they all looked around the room shooting each other concerned glances.

“Go.” Moscow said as he gestured to the group and they all quickly made their way up the steps and walked through the door that Sergio had left open for them.

“Close it.” Director Marquina said sternly as Nairobi quickly sealed the door shut at the sound of his words. 

“Everything that I’m about to say doesn’t leave this room.” He says emphatically. “Is that clear?”

“Clear.” Andrés said as soft murmurs of agreement were heard.

“Agent Cortés is missing.” Sergio said as Tokyo’s face paled at his words. “He is the head of our I.T. Department and he has the knowledge to deactivate any FBI firewall there is.”

“I knew something was wrong.” She said breathlessly as Denver put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“So that’s why my case was handed off to you?” Raquel asked, finally understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Yes.” Sergio said.

“What do we know?” Andrés asked firmly.

“He was abducted in Paris five days ago.” Director Marquina explained.

“That’s where my agent disappeared as well.” Raquel commented.

“We have reason to believe that Alicia Sierra is behind the abductions.” Sergio said as Agent Murillo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Alicia Sierra? The Italian cartel leader?” She asked incredulously. “Why would a cartel leader want an NCIS agent?”

“I think the question you should be asking yourself is why _wouldn’t_ she want one.” Andrés interjected.

“What do we do?” Bogotá asked. “How do we get them _both_ back?”

“Well...I was going to propose that both the FBI and NCIS work together on this case but one of my agents will lead the investigation.” Sergio said.

“You want me to work for one of your agents?” Raquel scoffed.

“Do you want your agent back?” Tokyo asked sharply.

“Who’s leading the case?” Nairobi suddenly called out as the room went quiet.

“Agent Fonollosa.” Sergio said.

“What?!” Tokyo exclaimed. “No.”

“No?” Berlin repeated in amusement.

“I should be leading this case.” She protested.

“Why?” Andrés asked calmly knowing full well that Tokyo could not reveal her relationship with a coworker to The Director in fear that her job would no longer exist if he reacted badly.

Although Andrés didn’t like Tokyo he knew full well how his brother reacts to relationships between agents and he wouldn’t wish that emotional pain onto anybody even someone he detested as much as her.

“I should be leading because I’m the best agent you’ve got.” She finally said.

“Okay.” Andrés said with a dry chuckle. “That was a funny joke.”

“I’m not joking.” Tokyo snapped as Sergio quickly stepped in before a bigger fight could happen.

“Agent Fonollosa is leading this case and that’s final.” He said harshly. “So if you even want to be involved in this investigation then I suggest you accept that and leave it alone.”

Tokyo said nothing as she rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

“This is going to be a shit show.” Denver called out as everyone chuckled underneath their breaths because deep down they all knew it was true.

“Is everyone in this room going to be involved?” Bogotá asked as he briefly glanced at Nairobi.

“Yes, everyone in this room will be involved. But there’s someone else that we need with us.” Director Marquina said but he nervously glanced at Andrés before continuing to speak again. “His name is Palermo.”

Andrés’ body stood deathly still as he processed the words being said to him.

“Palermo?” Tokyo spit. “Who the fuck is that?”

“Palermo’s coming back?” Marseille asked incredulously as everyone in the room looked at him in shock as he spoke for a second time that day.

“No.” Berlin said firmly.

"Andrés." Nairobi said faintly as she went to grab his hand but Pablo stopped her as soon as she tried.

Andrés sighed as he saw the look of pity on her face because along with Marseille, Bogotá, and Sergio... _she also knew_.

But Nairobi and him had an understanding and although they sometimes fought their mutual respect for each other guaranteed that Sergio would never find out about her and Pablo's relationship (or lack there of) and it guaranteed that she would never breathe a word to anybody about Palermo because in Andrés' mind Martín was dead and he'd prefer to keep it that way.

"No.” Berlin repeated as he purposely avoided her disappointed expression on her face. "He's not."

“He is.” Sergio insisted. “I already called him this morning. He’s on his way.”

“Everyone get out.” Andrés ordered in a low tone. “I need to speak to Director Marquina in private.”

“That’s not fair...” Tokyo tried to say but one sharp glare from Andrés made her second guess her attempt to fight and she reluctantly left the office with the others as they shut the door behind themselves.

“Andrés.” Sergio attempted to say but Andrés cut him off.

“No.” He said.

“We need him.”

“No we don’t.” Berlin said firmly. “I can do this myself.”

“We’re using _El Plan Dorado_.” Sergio said softly as Andrés looked at him like someone had just shot him in the leg.

“You’re what?” Andrés asked incredulously.

“We’re using _El Plan Dorado._ ” Sergio repeated and Berlin quickly shook his head in disbelief.

“Is this a game to you Sergio?!” He yelled.

“Andrés. I know you’re mad.” Sergio said softly.

“Mad?!” Andrés huffed out in anger. “No I’m not mad. I’m fucking pissed off!”

“You told me Sergio. You told me to get rid of him because personal relationships weren’t allowed and I did! I chose you over my best friend! He was my other half! Don’t you understand that! I let him go because you asked me too!” Andrés screamed. “And now?! Five years later?! You expect me to work with him again?! Like it’s nothing?!”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Sergio said clearly not understanding what the problem was.

“I loved him.” Andrés choked out and his break in character did not go unnoticed by his brother.

“I know you did.” Sergio whispered out.

“Then why?” Andrés asked, clearly hurt. “Why would you bring him back?”

“We need both of you for this plan to work. That’s why I’m bringing Martín back. And I already have you.”

“No.” Berlin said as he shook his head and removed his badge and gun from his holster while placing it on Sergio’s desk. “You don’t have me.”

“Andrés.” Sergio said in shock. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I love what I do and I love this job. But I’m not going to be a part of this and if I have to quit to make sure I get out of it then so be it.” Andrés said as he turned his back to his brother and walked to the door.

“I chose you over Martín.” Berlin said as he kept his back towards Sergio. “I thought you understood how hard that was for me but clearly you didn't and still don’t understand.”

“Text me when you decide to apologize Sergio.” He said as he slammed open the office door but instead of being met with the familiar grey paint of the walls he was met with a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes.

_“Leaving so soon?” Martín asked with an arrogant smirk that didn’t quite match the tired look in his eyes._


End file.
